Call It Magic
by Bloodcrie
Summary: And so on that day; my birthday. Picking up that messy, terribly hand-written letter, I suppose is where the story truly begins. And I guess for the longest time I had given up on many things. I had settled into my own little way of living, never really realizing what was absent from my life until it appeared right before my very eyes.
1. Happy Birthday Quistis

**Call It Magic : Written by bloodcrie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII! (Well duh! :P xD) but just sayin'...**

This story was written for Quistis.

My favourite Final Fantasy VIII heroine, whom I think deserves more love than she gets. In a way, this is my gift to her; my wish for her is unconditional love.

And so, Here goes….

* * *

_**Chapter One.**_

If you wanted to know what 'the others' are doing with their lives these days, I suppose I might recommend you look to those awful celebrity magazines that come out weekly. For 2 Gil, you can purchase a very insightful look into the lives of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly; complete with a spread of candid photos compliments of the paparazzi.

In last week's issue of "The Balamb Reporter", Squall was photographed dressed all in black and donning thick black shades, as if trying to disguise himself, as he window shopped in a very expensive jewellery store downtown in Dollet. The headline for these photos being: "Commander set to marry the sorceress!"

But this story is about me.

Quistis Trepe. Ex-instructor.

So despite the rubbish those silly magazines put out there, I happen to know that Squall was actually shopping for a new pair of earrings which I received yesterday as a birthday present. Poor Rinoa had wanted to be the one to take care of the task, but had succumbed to a nasty flu, so she demanded that Squall be a gentleman, and ensure that I got something nice for my birthday.

But something that would turn into the greatest gift I could ever imagine came that day and it was completely unforeseen. I still can't fathom the workings of fate, but it was my 23rd birthday...

And that's where my story begins…

* * *

"Happy birthday Quisty!" Selphie burst into my dorm room, carrying a pink gift bag decorated with moogles. She thrust it quickly into my arms and without waiting even one moment for me to gather my very senses, she shrieked at me: "open it! Open it! It's from Irvy and me!"

With my free hand I rubbed my eyes before retrieving my glasses from the nightstand beside my bed. The alarm clock read 7.00 am, and usually I'd still be sleeping, if it weren't for the loud intrusion that arrived at my door five minutes ago.

I mumbled a sigh before I began looking through the contents of the gift bag.

What I found inside took me by complete surprise. I had expected another one of those 'Selphie gifts' like a pair of chocobo slippers, or a brightly colored stationary kit instead I pulled out a long Champaign coloured chiffon dress.

I looked at the flowing evening gown and ran my fingers over the beautiful silken fabric and smiled. "It's…its beautiful Selphie. Thank you very much." And it really was beautiful, I pondered for the moment where I might ever have the opportunity to wear something so fine-looking. Perhaps it would have to wait in my closet until the next SeeD graduation ball, or…

"I suppose you are wondering where you could ever wear such a super-dooper-mega-awesome-sexy-stunning-selphie-picked-it-extravaganza, aren't youuuu!?" Selphie sing-songed as though she had read my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow in response as I looked at my bubbly friend.

"Well, the next instalment of your birthday gifts will shed some much needed light on the matter, but it's in Zell's hands, I'm sure he'll come find you later" she smiled cheekily, toying with the bouncy curls at the ends of her hair.

I sighed inwardly, wondering what the hell they had planned, before sauntering over to my kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"Selphie, I hope you guys haven't planned anything too extreme…" I began.

"Quisty, don't be such a stick in the mud! You can be so grumpy in the mornings!" she chided at me.

"I'm sorry, I get like that in the early hours of the morning before I've been properly caffeinated" I said forcing a smile. I honestly didn't want to be 'that Quistis'. The Quistis that always stops other people's fun for whatever reason. In this case I was stopping my own fun, without even knowing what it was.

I sipped my coffee and looked at my friend, "Thank you again, Selphie. I love the dress, and I'm sure whatever you and the rest of the gang have planned for me will be lovely as well."

Selphie grinned before rushing over and embracing me in an almost-painful bear hug.

"I just know you will Quisty! Happy birthday again! I gotta go now! I'm going with some of the cadets on a field exam, seeya later"

and she disappeared from my dorm in a similar fashion to the one she came in on.

* * *

8.30am sees me contemplating my existence over scrambled eggs and toast and another coffee. The cafeteria was always full of much hustle and bustle at this time. Students choking down breakfast and coffee before attending morning classes. Once upon a time, I would have been instructing one of those classes, before I was stripped of my instructor title. But since the end of the sorceress war, I'm seen wandering aimlessly around Garden. Or I'm seen reading old literature in the library. And that's what my days consist of. I suppose one might say, I've become quite useless in fact.

When I glance up from my breakfast I notice Zell approaching my table cautiously with a large metallic envelope in his hands. And that alone makes me nervous.

"…Quistis" he swallows, before sliding the envelope to me from across the table.

"Um happy birthday!" he smiles, scratching the back of his spiky blonde head.

"Why are you being so edgy?" I ask, fearing the contents of the pretty envelope now resting in front of me.

He plops down on the chair across from me and sighs. "Okay, I'm just gonna tell you. Selphie put me in charge of booking this really fancy place for your birthday. I got side-tracked with this and that, and by the time I got around to actually doing it, the dates were all booked out. So…"

I decided to just bite the bullet and open the damn envelope. Inside I found a voucher for the Galbadia hotel, an all-expenses paid for stay at the hotel and an invitation to an intimate performance and cocktail hour being held at the hotel. In 2 weeks from today.

Well now the fancy dress I'd been given made sense.

I looked at Zell and smiled. "It's perfect Zell, I'm sure it will be a wonderful night."

"Yeah…but it was supposed to be for today…for your birthday, I'm really sorry Quistis. Selphie is gonna kill me."

I stopped for a moment in marvel at just how wonderful my friends actually are. I certainly hadn't expected to be so spoiled for just another birthday. And so much thought had been put into the gifts, I felt nothing but gratitude. I smiled humbly at the kindness.

"Thank you for everything Zell and I promise I won't let Selphie kill you. I Promise."

Zell let out a sigh of relief and patted me on my shoulder. "I'm gonna go line up for one of those 'breakfast special hotdogs' now. Oh and Squall said he wants to see you in his office. He has the last part of your present. Happy birthday again!" he smiled before joining the line of students.

* * *

I take the elevator up to see commander Leonhart.

His office is cold, and he sits at the far end behind a heavy wooden desk, occupied by the mountain of paperwork in front of him, he doesn't acknowledge my existence until I make myself known by giving a small awkward cough.

"Quistis" he says looking up at me, his frown easing.

"Hi Squall. Is Rinoa feeling any better?" I ask. He slumps his shoulders a little and leans back into his chair.

"She was running a fever last night, but she's resting now…hopefully the worst of it is over."

"I'd like to see her, when would be a good time to visit?" I ask him.

"Well…Maybe tomorrow, the last thing I would want is for you to catch whatever she's got…with it being your birthday and all…" I know this is his way of saying happy birthday, without actually saying it. Sometimes he still gets a little awkward. That's just Squall though.

"Quistis, I might as well get right to point" he said, pulling open one of his desk drawers and retrieving a pretty little box.

"I hope you'll find these to be satisfactory. It was a living nightmare purchasing the damn things" he sighed sliding the box over to me.

"A living nightmare?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes" he answered curtly. "I tried to disguise myself as best I could, but those damn paparazzi seem to be waiting around every corner. They're just lucky I didn't have my gun blade with me…"

"…Happy birthday Quistis" he said, and I knew this wasn't easy for him. But it was a true joy to see just how far he had come over the course of the journey. From a sullen teenager who couldn't stand the company of other people, to a highly regarded man who valued his friends and was learning to open up more as the days went by.

I smiled opening the box to reveal a pair of crystal drop earrings, the many facets of which sparkled with a bright aura against the intricate gold of the hooks. They were beautiful, I stood in awe for a moment.

"They were made in Shumi Village; the crystals were crafted into earrings by the artisan. I remembered you enjoyed visiting the village in our travels, so I thought… Well I don't know. I hope you like them, Quistis."

"Squall, they're wonderful. Thank you for being such a dear, thoughtful friend."

* * *

On the elevator ride back down to the dorms, I smiled to myself, feeling utterly grateful for how completely spoiled I had been.

I returned to my dorm and stowed my shiny new gift into my dresser before tying my hair into a messy makeshift bun, and throwing on some sweatpants and a casual SeeD t-shirt. Retrieving my trusty whip, I decided to head down to the training centre and do something the least bit productive on my birthday.

This was the only time of day I would spend some time in Garden's training facility. All of the students were busy attending their morning classes, so the forest-like environment was mine to enjoy alone.

I took some deep breaths to centre myself, rolling my shoulders and stretching my muscles.

It wasn't long before Grat after Grat began to leap forward from the shadows, I kept an even pace slaying the monsters, until the sweat started to drip from my brow, and my T-shirt stuck against my skin. Just when I thought I had almost cleared the entirety of the training centre, a final beast dived at me, lashing my wrist with one of its gruelling tentacles. "Shit!" I cursed, glancing down at the blood seeping down my arm. I hastily cast Firaga and finished the monster.

My heart was beating wildly as I paced over to the nearby running stream of water, and plunged the source of my agony into the crystal clear waters. I winced a little as I watched the crimson swirl out of my wound and disappear floating away on the current. _Oh this is just great _I thought to myself, I was out of cure spells, and was certainly didn't want the lecture I would receive from if I went down to the infirmary.

After a few moments of consideration, I decided to head back to my dorm; the bleeding had slowed enough for me to walk back to my room without leaving a blood trail throughout the halls of Garden.

I paced quickly, eager to get into a hot shower and get this wound properly bandaged up.

The small white envelope that someone had slipped underneath my door would have gone unnoticed had I not slipped over when I stepped onto the damn thing.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my butt hit the cold tiled floor.

Sprawled out on the floor, I grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, assuming it would be a birthday card, but instead finding a hand written letter. _That's interesting… _I thought getting to my feet and wandering over to my bed to sit down, suddenly forgetting all about my bleeding arm and now sore ass. I salvaged my reading glasses from the night stand and shoved them onto my face and began reading the horribly messy hand writing...

* * *

_Hey Quistis._

_I'm willing to guess you never would have thought in a billion years that I would EVER be writing you a letter. Truthfully, I never would have guessed it myself. I'm not really the 'letter writing' type. Heck, I don't think I ever even used a pen for anything other than ticking the boxes of multiple choice exams, or drawing genitals all over my text books, back when you were instructor. Good times huh? Well unless that insight into the past didn't give my identity away, It's Seifer here…_

* * *

before reading another word, I threw the letter on the floor and covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

Seifer Almasy. Over the years, that name had become foreign to me and the man attached to it was nothing more than a distant memory.

But how could I ever really forget? He was one of us. He was a blatant asshole at times, but damnit, he was one of us. A member of this Garden, a SeeD. A Gunblade specialist whose skills could only be rivalled by Squall. But even more than that, we had all grown up together in the same orphanage.

And then witness him become a traitor to us all and fight against us beside the sorceress.

But I couldn't make sense of this. Why now? After all these years, would he be writing me a letter?

I decided to ignore the remaining contents of the letter for the time being. I needed to get myself cleaned up for Hyne's sake. I stripped off, leaving a trail of clothing behind me and stepped into an almost boiling hot shower. I stayed in there for a good half hour, just letting the heat soothe the muscles that ached from my earlier stint in the training centre.

_Seifer…_

His face flashed in my mind, that arrogant smirk…those self-assured, piercing green eyes. Perhaps I remembered him better than I thought.

* * *

I got out of the shower and dried off quickly and bandaged my arm before dressing into a cream knit sweater and some comfortable jeans. There was no way I was going to sit around in my dorm twiddling my thumbs. No. I had to put myself to work, and making some homemade soup for Rinoa seemed like just the thing.

I began dicing the chicken, chopping the onion, and bringing the broth to a slow simmer. Finally I could put to good use those dried herbs I bought on my mission in Winhill a few weeks back. And it wasn't long before a wonderful aroma began wafting all through my apartment.

I put my phone on loud speaker, so I could continue to cook whilst talking and dialled Rinoa's number.

"H- Hello?" said a very, groggy, congested sounding Rinoa.

"Oh hyne Rinoa, you sound awful" I cooed in sympathy.

'Quisty, happy birthday, I'm so sorry I couldn't see you"

"Oh don't be silly, I can't thank you and Squall enough for those beautiful earrings. Thank you for assigning him the mission…the poor man went through hell in a hand basket to get them!" I laughed, recalling his facial expression earlier this morning as he spoke about the paparazzi.

"Quistis, it was bad. I had to hide his Gunblade underneath every pair of shoes I own to stop him from going after them. His mood was horrendous after the whole escapade."

I laughed again. "And to think he went in a disguise of sorts! Haha! Oh he must have been a sight for sore eyes, imagine the pictures in next week's magazines!"

"Hyne help us all. I'll bet if anyone cracks a joke, he'll cut their salary for a month and send them to the Island Closest to Hell with the disciplinary committee for vacation!" she dead-panned.

"Rinoa, I got a letter from Seifer today" I blurted out whilst stirring the soup.

"What…no way" she said sounding downright stunned.

"Yeah…I read it half way through then tossed it on the floor and started making you some chicken soup, I think I had a mild breakdown over it."

"Gosh, I can't believe it, after all this time…So…what did it say?"

"Well as I said I didn't get through the whole thing, he sounded like the same old twit I remember him to be though. Rinoa did he ever write to you?" I asked, remembering that there was a history between them. Though it may have been brief and many years ago, Seifer and Rinoa had a summer fling back in the days of their youth.

"No, never. Not even once. Quistis, I think you need to read it properly if you ever want to get your head around It."

"But he betrayed us all, I'm not even sure how I feel about opening myself up to communicating with someone who committed offences against Garden either."

"I'm sure he has paid severely for his wrongdoings. Quistis just sit down and read the letter from start to finish and when you're ready, let me know how everything goes. I'm always here for you, you know that."

I nodded. She was right, I had to read it, despite the uneasy feelings it gave me. I had to know.

"I will. And thank you Rinoa, for listening to my rambles. I know I overreact and let things get out of proportion sometimes. I'll come and see you tomorrow and bring soup."

"I'll look forward to it Quisty, and good luck" she said gently.

"Get better soon, bye!" I said clicking off the phone.

_And so on that day, my birthday. Picking up that messy, terribly hand-written letter, I suppose is where the story truly begins._

And I guess for the longest time I had given up on many things. I had settled into my on little way of living, never really realizing what was absent from my life until it appeared right before my very eyes.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Ba-humbug! So there it is, the first chapter! I hope it was okay! I haven't started a fiction since I was back in highschool, so I suppose my writing style has changed over the years. The idea behind this story has always been there for me though, I love the Quistis/Seifer pairing, as both characters really touched me over the course of the FFVIII story line. I wanted the opportunity to play 'fairy god mother' and grant them both happy endings, because they were both tortured in their own ways in the original story line. So, to any readers out there, if you could do me the honor of shooting me a review with any comments/criticisms (whatever you feel like really) I would be forever grateful for that! Thank you for reading. ^_^ Have a great day!


	2. The Past For A Present

**_Chapter Two._**

_Hey Quistis._

I'm willing to guess you never would have thought in a billion years that I would EVER be writing you a letter. Truthfully, I never would have guessed it myself. I'm not really the 'letter writing' type. Heck, I don't think I ever even used a pen for anything other than ticking the boxes of multiple choice exams, or drawing genitals all over my text books, back when you were instructor.

Good times huh? Well unless that insight into the past didn't give my identity away, It's Seifer here…

So it's been a couple years since we've had contact, but I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess you might of heard I spent a bit of time in the D-District prison for my war crimes.

Well...It wasn't long after my release that I started getting my sorry ass back in trouble again, until Matron found me sleeping rough under a pier in Balamb and begged Cid to allow me back into Garden. Anyway…to cut a long story short I'm coming back to Garden, on the 4_th__ of October which If I'm right is your birthday_

so…

* * *

A knock sounded at the door.

Once again, Seifer's letter was cast-off to the floor for safekeeping. I hurried over to the door and opened it. Standing in my doorway was a man both familiar and strange to me.

"Seifer" I said, reeling at the man standing awkwardly clutching a slightly wilted bunch of flowers.

"Quistis" he said thrusting the peach colored daisies in my direction, "happy birthday."

I accepted them, but looked at them quickly deciding they were the ugliest flowers I'd ever been given, and certainly from the most unexpected person on earth.

I looked at him again, observing the noticeable changes in his appearance. His hair was longer, his face sprinkled with light blonde stubble. He looked rough around the edges and a little weary, but that damn smirk of his still held an arrogant appeal of its own.

I sighed, wondering why the hell he had ended up on my doorstep of all the damn places.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you for the flowers or slam the door shut in your damn face" I exhaled.

"Something smells good instructor, I never picked you as the cooking type? Are you expecting company?" he looked right past me and straight into my dorm, noticing the steam bellowing out of my tiny kitchen. "Did you invite one of the Trepies over for a birthday romp?" he smirked, the old, smug Seifer I knew suddenly returning.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shit" I mused, remembering the soup; I rushed back inside setting the flowers on the counter and switching off the stovetop. I didn't have to look behind me to know that he had followed me inside. I could hear his heavy boots thump against the tiled floor, and the screech of the chair as he pulled it out of the dining table and sat down.

_Oh great, just come on over and make yourself at home _I thought to myself in annoyance.

I cleared my throat and turned to face him once again. I felt nervous suddenly, I had no idea why the hell here was here, "Seifer…I-"

"I just want to stay five minutes, then I'll leave you alone, I promise" he said. And the tone of his voice was so dejected, that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He toyed with the tears in his jacket and cast his gaze down toward the floor.

"Well actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner" I offered with a shrug. Hyne, I guess it couldn't hurt and after all, there was plenty of soup. I'm sure Rinoa wasn't going to eat such an enormous batch all by herself.

"Oh geez, now Instructor Trepe feels sorry for me; I must be a pathetic sight" he groaned with exaggeration.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, filling two bowls with soup and set them at the table before opening my fridge in search of something to drink. The choices were limited, skinny milk or some cheap red wine. I grabbed the wine, two glasses and joined him at the table.

He was quick to snatch the wine and pour himself a full glass, I watched him gulp a decent amount of it down before looking at me with a sneer, and a predictable complaint.

"Tastes like Wendigo piss" he scoffed.

I swallowed a spoonful of the soup, and savored the earthy flavor that those dried herbs gave the broth. "Seifer, I have to say this is most peculiar. I don't think you and I have eaten a meal in the same vicinity since our days in the orphanage" I leered.

"Well at least you aren't forcing me into playing dolls with you, like you did back then" he grunted, taking a slurp of the soup. He made no complaints about it, which I took as a compliment.

"Oh right!" I snickered, "as if anyone on earth could manage to force you into doing anything!" I jeered.

"Well you sure as hell tried, you slapped me once because I wouldn't play with you, so while you were off playing with Selphie, I cut your dolls head off and hid it under your pillow" he countered with a smirk.

I actually remembered that. Back then, we were given very little by the means of toys. I had 3 dolls; they were made out of old rags and hand sewn by Matron herself. I named them Lulu, Tilly and Maggie, they were tattered and I played with them to death. They were the only toys I had, and I cherished them with all of my being. I can still remember my 7 year old self, getting into bed one night and feeling something bulging from under my pillow.

Maggie's head.

I ran to Matron and told her what Seifer had done. He got his just desserts that night, because she smacked him several times across the butt with the wooden spoon. When everyone was sleeping he snuck into my room and pulled my hair as hard as he could before running back to his own room and slamming the door shut to vindicate himself.

I was so angry with him. From then on, he and I were at war. We were always plotting nasty things to do to one another, always competing to come out as top dog.

* * *

Snapping out of my chain of thoughts, I filled my wine glass, and took a nip. Seifer's earlier description had been accurate and I cringed at the unpleasant taste, but continued to drink it down, because I wanted to feel the effect of the alcohol.

"You were my childhood nemesis" I said flatly.

"And you were mine before Squally boy grew some balls and became a more worthy adversary."

I could still recall flashes of those two boys. They'd search for driftwood that washed up on the beach by the old stone lighthouse we lived in, and they would duel each other for hours with their makeshift swords. Back then Seifer was both broader and taller than Squall, and he would most always come out the victor. But Squall had determination and never gave in, even when he was at Seifer's mercy. I continued to sip at my wine, as I watched him finish off the entirety of his meal. "We were all such resourceful children, weren't we?" I mused.

He nodded. "Well everyone turned out okay in the end. With the exception of me, of course" he sighed. And once again, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Seifer, this place is your home. We are your family; Garden would not have taken you back in if it felt any other way. For whatever reason, you have been given another chance… It isn't too late" I told him.

"Heh, well I guess it beats sleeping under a pier among the homeless, Hyne it got so cold one night, when I went to take a leak, I was sure I had frostbite when I looked down at my-"

"I don't like where this going" I cut him off.

"Sorry" he smiled earnestly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what made you decide to come back?" I asked, because it really did make me wonder. So much time had passed since our last encounters, and they weren't good ones. Back then was so fuelled by rage and ill will and driven by his massive ego.

"I'm sick of running from the past Quistis. I can admit my failure now. I'm…I'm-"

"Sorry" we finished his sentence in union, because I knew how difficult it would have been for him to say those words alone.

He stood after uttering those words, and took his empty bowl and glass over to the sink. "I should be going now, it's getting kinda late" he spoke on his way over to the door. "Thanks for dinner, you're not a half-bad cook" he said with a half-smile.

"So I'll be seeing you around Garden then?" I asked,

"Yeah…I'll be around. Happy birthday again" he said before turning heel and disappearing down the hall.

I wasn't sure if it was the effects of that wine, but I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I retrieved an empty glass jar from the recycle bin and filled it with water and placed the flowers Seifer had given me on my window sill.

No, they weren't particularly pretty, but suddenly they felt full of meaning.

I just wasn't quite sure what they meant just yet.

But they made me smile.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Let me know what you think, if you're reading! I'm trying to keep my updates as frequent as possible, it does get hard though juggling my time between working a full-time job, spending time with my fiance and getting some quality writing time. I promise I am not going to let this one slip though, I love Quisty and Seify too much! (I can just imagine them both shooting me dagger eyes right now) hahaha! Peace out! :)


	3. Fragments of Memories

**__**

chapter three.

* * *

_I still think it funny sometimes that this girl ended up being my best friend._

_The same girl that I could never take seriously. The same girl that captivated the heart of the man that I thought I was in love with. Back then, all I saw her as was a naive girl who could only achieve her objectives by using her good looks. I mean, seriously, Squall never even spoke to girls before that dreamlike night she strolled into the ballroom in that ridiculously short cream coloured dress._

I used to roll my eyes at most of things that came out of her mouth, but in hindsight, it was me with the problem, not her.

I was envious.

Jealous of the profound effect she had on everyone. Squall mostly, but it wasn't even just him, it was the whole group. Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Zell… they all loved her in their own ways. Hyne, not to mention that she also had a summer fling with Seifer. So pretty much everyone in my entire universe had succumbed to the charm of Rinoa Heartilly.

And who could blame them? You'll never find a heart more pure.

She was easy to love.

I smiled passing her another tissue. She blew her nose and threw the crumpled up tissue into the waste basket beside her bed. I had brought over the soup I'd promised and sat beside her while she ate.

"Quistis, I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I think this soup is possibly the nicest soup I've ever eaten. Even though my senses are dulled by my disgustingly blocked nose!" she croaked finishing up the rest of the steamy broth that had filled her bowl.

"Well whenever we got sick as children, Matron would cook up a soup, it was so good, we use to try and make ourselves deliberately sick, just so that she would make it!" I reminisced fondly.

Of course being orphans, we loved getting any extra attention wherever possible, and having Matron serving us soup and home baked bread in bed was a wonderful feeling.

She would always dress us in warm clothing and instruct us not to get cold or we would get sick. So our 7 year old selves reasoned that if we played outside in the rain, we would surely become ill. So that's exactly what we would do.

I can still see myself running outside with bare feet in the pouring rain with Selphie, my long golden plaits would be soaking wet, and Selphie's pink overalls covered in mud. Matron would usher us inside, shove us into a hot bath and we'd be sent straight to bed without a meal as punishment.

"My mother would come and sleep in my bed whenever I got sick. It was great, because I was scared of the dark when I was little. I slept as peacefully as could be I when she would lay there beside me. I guess being sick really did have its perks huh?" my friend cooed, and I could see the twinge of sadness in her eyes at the mention of her late mother.

"Well, I suppose that Squall is now in charge of the imperative 'cuddling-sick-Rinoa' role now" I smiled, trying to keep the subject on a positive note.

"Oh pleassssse" Rinoa managed between coughs.

"Squall? Cuddling? He's still scared of sitting beside me on the sofa at night! Sometimes I feel like I'm holding the man hostage when I get brave enough to sneak an arm around his neck" she joked.

"He has come a long way though, hasn't he?" I said, and I could see the joyfulness in her eyes as she nodded in response.

"But tell me Quistis. How was Seifer? Did he seem like the years have changed him much?" she asked me.

I wasn't really sure how to answer that. Sharing dinner with Seifer had been a totally unpredicted way to end my birthday. Sure, I had seen glimpses of that rebellious boy that I use to fight with as a child, but I also saw a weary man, that seemed beaten down.

"Well…It wasn't quite as awful as one might think sharing a meal with that man would be"

Rinoa smiled at my words, but her eyelids were heavy and she nestled down further against the pillow that she was propped up against. I could tell she was getting tired and fighting to keep awake. Without another word, I took away the dinner tray from her bed and pulled the covers up over my friend. Just to make sure, I pressed the back of my hand against her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a temperature, but she felt fine.

"Hey, I'm gonna let you get some rest" I told her softly as she closed her eyes and her expression became peaceful.

* * *

I decided head down to the Cafeteria and have my morning coffee and eggs. It had become a ritual of sorts over the years, and one that I enjoyed entirely. After lining up and retrieving my usual order, I glanced around, in search of an empty table.

First thing I saw was Seifer sitting alone at one of the tables, staring blankly at me.

I took a few steps towards him, but then stopped again, unsure if he would actually want me sitting with him. After all, it wasn't easy to forget the times that he and his two idiotic sidekicks; Fujin and Rajin had thrown food at me on several occasions from their seats during lunch back in our teenage years. Yup, talk about fun times trying to shampoo enormous blobs of chocolate pudding out of your hair. Seifer was known for being quite the bully and I suppose I was an easy target for the egotistic jock. I was a bookworm with thick rimmed glasses and no self-esteem what so ever and he never seemed to let me forget that. He always had something clever to say that would embarrass me in front of all the other students. I learned very quickly to avoid him and make my very best effort that ours paths didn't cross. This worked for a while, until I became an instructor and he was one of my students…Oh hyne, the fun started all over again.

Breaking me out of my little reverie into the past, he gave me a funny little wave, motioning for me to come and join him.

I approached the table with caution, before pulling out the chair opposite of him and sitting down, placing my breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Quistis" Mr. Almasy offered almost politely before taking a bite out of his breakfast roll and turning the page of the morning newspaper.

"Good morning" I said with a wry smile.

Was this really happening? Was I about to eat breakfast with the same man that I had eaten dinner with the previous night? Seifer Almasy? Was this man even Seifer? Because the Seifer I remembered never asked me to join him at meal times…or ever said good morning….

My mind was reeling.

"What?" he asked, looking at me as though I had lost my mind.

"Um…it's…it's nothing! I'm just a little surprised that we are once again sitting at the same table" I uttered.

"…Okay. Were just eating our breakfast Quistis, relax" he blinked, still looking at me strangely.

So, in perfect silence, we both went about eating our food. I poured some maple syrup over my eggs, and busied myself with the task of eating them. Every now and again I would steal a glance at him, without him knowing. His eyes were cast down on the newspaper, reading away whilst he savoured his egg and bacon roll.

I guess there were first times for everything. Seeing him contentedly reading was one of those firsts. Hyne knows he never read anything when he attended my classes. I gave a sigh at the memory of it and took a sip from my coffee.

"So, what are you plans for today?" he asks idly.

Oh now were making small talk, there's another first…

I was completely perplexed by this whole situation.

"Seifer do you remember when you use to sit right here in this very cafeteria and throw any kind of food that you could get your hands on at me?" I asked. I know it was completely random, but before I could stop myself, the words were just flying out of my mouth.

"Uhhh…Yeah, I think so" he nodded dumbly.

"Well, I suppose I'm just mentioning it, because you always terrorized me at any given opportunity. Now you're sitting here and we are eating our breakfasts like two adults." I spoke, starring into his forest green eyes.

"Hmmm, well if really want a trip down memory lane I could act like the 'old me' and throw the rest of my roll at you, if it would make you feel better" he offered, a slight smile curving his lips upward.

"Well actually, I was quite enjoying having breakfast with the 'new Seifer' he seems like quite a decent fellow. And you shouldn't waste your breakfast, the food here isn't all that bad" I smiled, taking the last spoonful of my maple covered eggs.

"Quistis, I'm not gonna lie, I think it's kind of gross that you drench your eggs in maple syrup" he retorted, "I mean, you've used almost half the damn contents of this thing over your breakfast!" he said, picking up the maple pourer and waving it in front of my face to prove his point.

"Well, I'm so very sorry that my eating habits offend you, Mr. Almasy" I said with mock hurt.

"No. It doesn't offend me; it IS kind of surprising though. I mean I always saw you as a yoghurt and muesli kind of woman, rather than eggs with a mountain of sugar."

I gave a small laugh, finding humour in the fact that he would make any sort of guesses as to what I liked to eat for breakfast. I never thought such a random thing would ever occupy this man's brain, but I suppose I could see the reasoning behind his assumptions.

"Oh now I think I am the one who should feel offended. You thought I'd eat boring brunches, because you think I'm just 'boring old Quistis' is that right?"

"No that's not it!" I could see he was getting slightly annoyed at the turn of conversation.

"Well what is it then?" I pressed.

"Geez, I don't know! It was just a random fucking guess, it doesn't have any hidden meanings!" he growled.

"Yes it does" I went on, "I know you think I'm the same unexciting Quistis that couldn't possibly have any amusing quirks to my character!"

He gave me a serious look, "I'm starting to reconsider throwing my food at you Quistis. You're being your old overdramatic self and you should stop. I was hoping that you might have grown out of doing this, but I see not much has changed!"

And just like that, we were both back to being those two seven year old children that use to fight and squabble over anything and everything. Except I was truly the one that was being childish and I knew it. He was probably right, there probably weren't any 'hidden meanings' behind his words, but it was just like me to nit-pick at everything. I couldn't help myself.

"Well" I said, getting up from my seated position and straightening my skirt, "Have a lovely day Seifer" I spat vehemently, turning heel and starting to walk away.

"Quistis, wait up for a minute damnit" I could hear him saying, but I was gone.


	4. Wounded

_**Chapter Four.**_

The next morning I slunk out of bed in the early hours of the dawn, deciding it would be best to avoid making a habit of sharing meals with a 'certain someone' that had really gotten under my skin yesterday.

It still warped my mind to think that he was actually back at Garden. I'll admit it had been bearable, maybe 'enjoyable' even, to relive some of our childhood memories together on the night of my birthday. But still…I wasn't sure where things between us stood exactly. And it was going to take some time to figure it all out.

So after having an early breakfast I headed down to the deserted library.

It was heaven, nothing but me, the smell of books and the temperate rhythm of the wall clock.

For some time now, this place had become my sanctuary; the place I'd come to make use of my idle hands and occupy my mind. I'd spend my days finding escape in reading, sitting arched over the lamp lit desks until my back and neck ached. Reading is my solace; it stilled the ever-flowing current of uselessness that ran through my mind.

Other days, I'd assist the library staff doing simple, odd jobs here and there, like returning the loaned books to the shelves and clearing the desks.

This morning I decided I would focus of the latter and shelve the mountain of books piled up on one of the carts. It was methodical work and it gave me great satisfaction, slowly working my way through the job and making everything uncluttered and orderly again.

The hours actually began to pass rather quickly, and at a quick glance of my wrist watch, it was already after nine am.

Just as I reached the top of the rolling ladder, to file a book to the very top shelf a voice rang out from bellow me, very nearly causing me to fall to my doom…

"Quistissssssss…."

"Hyne, Selphie, you frightening the daylights of out me!" I fumbled, managing to wedge the heavy book back where it belonged. I slowly made my way down the steps, straightening my tweed skirt when I finally reached the ground.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! You weren't in your usual spot at the cafeteria! Selphie exclaimed between breaths, her cheeks looked flustered and her hair was limp with sweat.

"Well, I'm sorry to have strayed from my usual routine, I can see this has caused you some issues" I joked. "Selphie, what on earth has you looking like you've just ran a marathon" I asked looking at my flustered friend.

"It's Seifer" she huffed.

"What about him?" I asked, immediately trying to show absolute disinterest, turning my back and walking over to my cart of books.

"He's been hurt…"

"What? How?" I asked whirling around to face her once more.

"I don't know exactly" she said, started to regain composure. Her response frustrated me,

"Well tell me what you know!" I said, close to shouting.

"Ugh…some of the other cadets beat him up! I don't know what started it, but Squall found him on the Quad almost unconscious early this morning when he was taking his morning walk!"

I slumped my shoulders at little at the thought of it all.

"Well you know Seifer! He was probably being his usual smart ass self, thinking he can take on the whole world, not realizing he's gotten out of shape over the years!" Selphie went on.

"Is…he okay?" I asked.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself. Squall told me to come and get you, he said he needs your help!"

"Me? Why on earth would he need my help?" I was swiftly becoming the most confused person on earth, my mind spiralling out of orbit. So much for having a peaceful morning without any incident…

"Seifer's still lying out there on the Quad; he wouldn't let Squall help him. So Squall got furious and went back to his dorm and told Rinoa, and Rinoa suggested that you might be able to budge his stubborn ass!"

"Okay…I suppose I can go down there and 'try' to talk to him" I sighed.

"Woo hoo! I'll go and get Zell! Hahahah! I'm sure he'd love to get some pictures of Seifer lookin' all black and blue! Sweet payback for all the years of hell he gave poor old Zelly boy!"

"No you won't!" I said, shooting her a warning look.

"Aww…but Quis-"

"NO Selphie! Absolutely not! Don't turn this into a spectacle; I'm going down there now. Just let me handle it" I said heading off in the direction of the Quad.

* * *

When I got down to the Quad, Squall was waiting for me at the entrance with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"How bad is it?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Well, let's just say he'll still be sore tomorrow. I just don't know what Edea was thinking when she brought him back here to Garden. I really don't have the time to deal with his antics anymore" Squall sighed, running a hand through his locks of chestnut hair.

Squall did look a little strained, between being the newly appointed commander of Garden and looking after his sick girlfriend, he really did have his plate full at the moment.

"let me deal with him…Squall you have more important places to be" I tried to say with utmost confidence, even though I felt like I wanted to go back to the library and have no involvement in the situation.

"I'm going to need to know 'exactly' what happened with all of this. I can't have students going around thinking they are free to assault one another for whatever reason. Whoever did this will be punished and made known that this sort of behaviour won't be tolerated under my command. I've banished all student access to the Quad for the rest of the morning. That should give you time to get him out of here…Will you report whatever you find out to me later?"

I nodded.

"Thank you Quistis…and good luck" Squall said with a genuine smile before disappearing through the electric doors.

I began making my way further through the quad; the open-air was crisp and the tall trees rustled in the gentle breeze mingling with the sounds of the water running from the fountains. The sun was peeking through the clouds and was warm against my back as I walked.

It was in fact a rather beautiful morning.

After strolling down the last flight of stairs and rounding the corner, it was then I noticed Seifer lying on the ground beside the grand stage used for the Garden festivals. I kneeled down beside him, assessing the physical damage done to his face and I couldn't help but pity the man. His cheek was already bruising and his eye swollen. A trail of blood could be seen flowing from the split in his lower lip. They'd certainly done a number on his face, hyne only knows how bad the damage beneath his clothing was.

Putting whatever feelings of hard feelings I had towards him aside, I reached out and stroked his arm in attempt to comfort him, earning me a wince as he opened his eyes as best he could and looked up at me.

"m-morni..g Quistis" he managed, looking very much in pain.

"Seifer, I hope very much for your own sake that you didn't instigate this attack because-"

"didn't…start…"

"Never mind, we'll talk later, but we need to get you to the infirmary…you're badly wounded."

I wasn't even sure what to do from this point, he wasn't moving, and I certainly didn't have the strength to carry him, even though the medical centre was only a short distance from the quad. I could both leave him and assemble help or use a restorative spell that would give him enough strength to make it to the infirmary. Weighing up my options, I decided it best to just use a simple cure spell and save him the embarrassment of allowing anyone else to see him this way.

Placing the palm of my hand over his forehead, I uttered the word "cure" and a gentle green glow engulfed him. Its effects were immediate, the swelling in his face reduced and the bleeding stopped. It was an effective spell, but it was also only a temporary one and he would still require medical attention.

"Seifer we need to move now, before the spell wears off" I said firmly, levering his arm over my shoulder so I could support him to stand.

"I didn't start this one Quistis, they attacked me from behind, and there were 4 of them…" he growled, the influence of the spell enabling him to better speak. With me supporting him, we began moving as fast as we possibly could towards the entrance of the Quad.

"Why on earth would four cadets beat you senseless without any-"I began to speak but he quickly cut me off.

"Oh they had plenty of reason, don't forget I'm Seifer Almasy" he said with a sarcastic wink. "I'm the sorceress's asshole of a lapdog, I don't think anyone has forgotten about that one" he continued through clenched teeth.

"Well it isn't up to them to reprimand you for that. They will be facing severe punishment from the commander once you identify them"

"Just let it go Quistis" he sighed as we walked, "this is nothing compared to the torture sessions I had to withstand in the D-prison. Trust me."

And at those words, I almost forcefully grabbed both sides of his face and his forced his eyes to meet with my own.

"The torture ends today Seifer. It's enough!" I exclaimed looking into his suffering eyes. I held his face a moment longer, before repositioning his arm around me and continue walking. We made it through the electric doors and furthered towards the infirmary without incident, but he was becoming fatigued again as the spell began to wear off.

Finally we made it; helped Seifer into a wheeling bed and began checking his vitals as he drifted in and out of consciousness. I stood there beside him, helplessly as the doctor worked around him.

"Will he be okay doctor?" I asked, looking down at the seemingly broken man lying in the hospital bed.

"I've seen worse and from what I remember, he's one tough cookie that Seifer" she said with confidence.

"Well…" I hesitated, "I guess my work here is done, I'll leave him in your able hands doctor" I said forcing a smile, but the very moment I moved to step away from the bedside, Seifer snatched my hand and held it tightly in his own. Looking up at me with bleary eyes, he was barely audible but I'm certain he mouthed the words:

"Don't go…" before drifting back to sleep, his grip on my hand still firm.

"I think he wants you to stay, my dear" Dr Kadowaki beamed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm updating as frequently as my work schedule will allow me to. O_O I don't get home most nights until early evening, so by the time I get everything done, it's almost bed time, but I am writing away furiously during my spare moments. As I've said, this isn't a fiction that I'm going to leave unfinished. But I do apologize for the waiting periods between my updates! I'd like to make special mention and thank x Euphoria for your reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying my fiction and I thank you for your feedback, I hope you will continue to enjoy it! ^_^ Have a great day!


	5. Find Your Way

**Chapter Five**

For the next two days, the weather was ruthless, and it did nothing but rain.

I'd fall asleep to the sound of it at night; I'd wake up again to the sound of it hammering against my window in the early morning. For the first time in the longest time, I strayed from my morning breakfast routine, and lingered behind in my dormitory.

The rain was so constant that the potted plants on my outdoor balcony, overfilled with the water and spilled out onto the floor. I sat at my little kitchen table, watching outside the window whilst the steam of my coffee mug waned as the time passed and I sat lost in my own thoughts.

I'd wander down to the infirmary and sit beside Seifer for some time. He was still groggy from all the meds they were pumping into him to ease the pain of his four broken ribs and fractured jawline. He would drift in and out of slumber, but most days he would sleep at least 18 hours. Today he had a few visitors, not that he was aware of any of it. Squall stalked into the room this morning, accompanied by Rinoa. He asked for an update on the situation, but there really wasn't much I could tell him, Seifer still hadn't come around enough long enough for me to interrogate him and find out who was involved in the incident, and I doubted he was going to rat on the culprits anyway. I watched Rinoa smile empathically at Seifer as he lay there, completely still besides the slow, even, rise and fall of his chest. Not long after they wandered out, Edea came in.

"You look almost as troubled as I am to see him this way, my child" Edea spoke softly, pushing her long, dark, silken hair behind her shoulders.

I felt embarrassed, because I knew she could read my emotions so well that there was no point in denying them.

She sat down beside me, taking both my hand, and his within her own.

"Even when you're children are full grown, it still pains you to see them hurt" she cooed, her gaze falling upon Seifer. The same man that once upon a time had been that big-headed child she'd raised in the orphanage by the seaside. He had fought beside her when she was possessed by a sorceress from the future, ultimately making her our enemy. Seifer had stood beside Edea, who was the only sense of a mother he had ever known. And for doing that he had been thrown into prison, but here he was once again, back at Garden, thanks to Edea.

"Seifer may have done some disreputable things, but I see his heart, I've always seen his heart. And he is a decent man, I am proud of him, just as I am all of you"

"You'know…at first I was a little uneasy about him returning to Garden. But I think this is the right place for him to be now, among family" I exhaled, "I think Squall is still a little worried about him being here though" I almost laughed.

"It's always been in their nature to contend against one another. But they bring out the best in one another. They are brothers, whether they wish to admit such a thing of not" Edea said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I mention how very proud I am of you, my precious Quistis"

"Me?" I looked at her, eyes wide, quite astonished that she would say such a thing. I was unsure what on earth I had done to deserve her pride in me.

"For so long, you put up such a strong guard, my child" she spoke softly, "I could sense lonesomeness about you, it worried me" she continued.

"I put up those walls around myself, because I was afraid of being rejected again, I suppose" I wondered out loud, thinking about myself before the defeat of Ultimecia.

I remember feeling bitter almost every day of my life back then.

It started when I lost my teaching licence and snowballed from that day fourth. Seeing the way Rinoa had gotten Squall to open up within a matter of weeks, when I had tried almost my entire life to have that effect of him, I felt like a failure all over again. I couldn't handle those feelings of rejection. Irvine, Selphie, Zell…they all found happiness along the course of the journey, but back then, I couldn't seem to find mine, I just couldn't let go of the past.

"You are on the path to finding your peace, Quistis. Look how much you've grown, you've formed friendships and strengthened bonds, you've finally began to allow yourself time to 'just be' Quistis."

There was truth in her words. I had moved forward from dwelling on the past so much, and I was trying my hardest to be a better friend to the group. It was the least I could do, they had always been there for me, and sometimes I had just been too blinded by my own fear to see that.

"Thank you Matron…I am doing my best" I smiled, glad that she believed in me at any rate.

"I wanted to thank you actually, for not giving up on Seifer, when so many others have. I know what he needs most right now is a friend to help set him down a straight path, I'm so happy he has found that in you Quistis" she said.

Maybe I owed it to him. Maybe I owed it to matron. But sitting there in the infirmary beside the both of them, I decided that I wanted to be that support for him. Maybe this was my shot at redemption? Instead of treating him like an assignment that needed correction, I could just be his friend and support him to find his own happiness in this world.

"You should go and enjoy the day my dear, I know the weather outside isn't the best, but I'm sure you must have things you need to do. I'll sit here by Seifer; he's going to be fine."

I let go of her hand and stood lingering by the doorway, looking at both her and Seifer.

My past, my future and my present all before me.

* * *

Later in the day, I ventured down to the parking lot and got into my car and drove the short distance into town. Wednesday was market day in Balamb, and seemingly the best day for stocking up on fresh produce and kitchen staples.

Boats lined the harbor, the fishermen loading pushcarts with many varieties of imported exotic fish. Merchants from neighboring villages set up stalls, vendors with vegetables grown from their own farms, herbs, spices, cured meats, freshly baked breads and all kinds of flavorsome street foods. As well as foodstuff, there were many stalls selling finely crafted merchandise, famous blacksmiths peddling everything from custom blades to weapon upgrades and beautifully tailored battle amour. Even in such dreary weather, people came from all over Centra to attend the market and fill their baskets with something garden-fresh and delicious and make purchases of fine quality.

I pulled the hood of my coat over my hair and paced down the wet cobblestone road. I carried with me my own basket filled with produce from all over Centra. Snow-berries that had come all the way from the snowy Trabian Mountains, two pink salmon from Fisherman's Horizon as well as fresh milk and an assortment of vegetables from a farm in timber.

As I passed by the seemingly endless rows of stalls, on my way back to my car, my eyes fixated on a farm cart merchant selling flowers. As I neared closer to the array of flora, the smell was exquisite; the bloom of the flowers was most enchanting misted in droplets of rain.

"Good morning my dear" an old woman leered, her head popping up from behind the cart. She wore a thick woollen jumper and a straw brim hat. She looked at me through her spectacles perched on the end of her nose as though she were examining me.

I felt instantly uncomfortable, and folded my arms across my chest, carefully balancing my groceries. "Um…are you selling these flowers? They're lovely" I offered awkwardly, trying to be polite towards a senior citizen.

"Take off your hood dear, let me get a better look at you" she said her gaze unwavering.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights, and wasn't sure if I should run as quickly as possible in the direction of my car, or obey this strange, bossy woman.  
"Well go on dear, I don't have old day, can't you see I'm old? I don't have time to waste watching you stand there" she pressed on.

I decided to indulge the old woman, setting my bag down on the edge of her cart, before removing my hood and performing a little curtsey whilst offering her a sarcastic smile.

"Do I have your approval?" I jeered, allowing her to inspect me.

She smiled thoughtfully, before thoughtfully selecting a particularly beautiful single cream rose that hadn't quite bloomed before clipping its stem off with some sharp scissors.

"You're in love, good for you" she said returning to tending her flowers, as though it though she had concluded talking with me and I was now dismissed.

I tried to stifle a laugh at her random assumption, "Excuse me?" I blurted, "Me? In love with whom or what exactly? Are you meaning to say that I am enamored with the vegetables I just bought for 4 gil?" I continued sardonically.

"No my darling girl, I mean to say you are in love with another human being. You have that look about you" and with those words, she crushed the beautiful flower that she had been clipping earlier and threw its petals into a wooden bowl filled with oil and crushed them with a pestle.

"Well, to which divine power do you owe your assumption?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I watched her as she went about her curious work. She carefully poured the contents of the wooden bowl over a cheesecloth, allowing the oil to sift into a pretty glass jar.

"15 gil a bottle" she smirked, ignoring my question and picking up her creation, offering it toward me.

I shook my head, feeling aggravated. "Oh I see, so the whole 'love' spiel is just a sales pitch to draw people over to your stall? That's clever…and just a little bit evil" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes darling. It spoils your pretty face. How about we make a deal? 10 gil for this here bottle of my famous fragrance, and a bunch of flowers?" she persisted. "That's 5 gil cheaper than I sell it for back in Winhill, I think that's fair, so what do you say sweet stuff?"

_Oh hyne, why the heck not? _I thought to myself. It was only 10 Gil, after all. I picked up the little bottle and held it closer to catch hint of the scent inside. It was a lovely warm aroma, that reminded me very much of Winhill. It smelled of sunshine and cottage gardens and provoked thoughts of the beautiful little town, honestly 10 Gil really seemed a fair price for such a fine quality fragrance.

"Okay, I'll take it" I said reaching into my purse to gather up the coins to pay her.

"Some time ago, I use to watch a young woman that lived in my town carrying her groceries home once a week" she mused aloud whilst I continued counting up my coins, "I use to try and sell her my flowers to brighten up that dusty old bar she worked in. But time and time again, she'd snub me off and say that flowers were a waste of money"

"Well I know a few people who would agree" I said, giving her the money. She then slipped it into a little satchel and stowed it away in her pocket.

"Yes you're very right my dear. But as it so happened, a young man came along and before long he was infatuated with her. He came knocking at my door one spring afternoon wanting to buy some flowers, when I found out who they were for I laughed at him and called him a fool"

It wasn't long before I was completely engrossed in her story. I was a sucker for stories of any kind, but I especially relished a love story. So I stood there in the rain, my hair dripping wet and my hands trembling from the cold.

As she spoke, she took the perfume bottle and slipped it into a brown paper bag and scrunched it at the top before handing it to me.

"Anyhow, I felt sorry for the lad and told him to come back in 3 days and I'd think up something that he could give that fussy wench of a woman. And as such, my perfume making business was born. Of course, nowadays, there are newer technologies and methods for extracting fragrance, but I've never changed my recipe. So what you're buying today is the same product I gave that boy many, many years ago."

"I take it she liked the perfume then?" I smiled.

"Well, as it so happens, she married him a short while later. He was a very sweet boy, I'm not so sure it was singularly my perfume that won her over, but he thanked me and did odd chores around my house for a while after. It made me pleased to see that girl in love, before he came along; I'd never seen her smile. It's astounding what love can do to people."

"Thank you for the perfume and sharing your story" I smiled at her, "I hope it brings me luck like it did for the girl in Winhill" I shrugged, gathering up my bags once again, which were quickly becoming damp from sitting in the rain.

"You're welcome my dear. You run along now and get out of this darn rain before you catch a cold. I appreciate a youngling such as yourself taking the time to listen to my ramblings, you take care now"

I pulled the hood back over my head and jogged the rest of the way to my car, taking care not to land myself in a puddle.

I couldn't wait to get back to Balamb. Get out of these wet clothes, unpack my groceries, and regard the flowers from Seifer that were waiting for me on my window sill.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Sorry again for the time lapses between my updates. Today has been most wonderful, finally had some free time to really get into writing this chapter. Now I'm off to make myself some chicken noodle soup for lunch, and resume studying. I hope you enjoyed this one! And once again I'd like to that x Euphoria for your reviews, which encourage and inspire me to continue writing. And also thank VashandNaomiForever for taking the time to write a review, it means so much that people would actually take the time to read something I have written, and offer feedback on my work. I hope you continue to enjoy future updates! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
